Andodites and Magic
by demigod207
Summary: The story is base in two anodites, who are sent to Earth to practice their magic. But, is the the real reason? Lord Bezel, king of Anodyne, send these two anodites, one male and one female, to recreate the charms of Bezel. But a old woman, experienced in magic, try to stop it.


Note: This first chapter will introduce them. The 2 chapter will begin with the magic. Sorry for the orthography.

It was a Full Moon. When the mana is over-floating the air. Bruce and Thalia where lost in the forest.

" It's 12:20 am and we are lost in the middle of the forest!" said Thalia angry and scared.

She actually looks kind of cute angry, with her blond hair and the moon's reflection, reflecting her blue eyes.

" Im sure no alien will mess with two anodites. The most powerful species in the universe." Bruce said with confidence.

*clif clif* -branches breaking-

Bruce and Thalia looked at each other scared. Thalia shoot a mana ball, but there wasn't anyone. Then a alien-like dog suddenly appear. The alien-like dog was coming towards Bruce.

Bruce screamed "Sinnyu Invisibis !". Then five BIG rocks levitate from the ground and attacked the alien-like dog. It hitted the alien, but didn't seem to cause much damage.

Bruce and Thalia started running. The alien started following them.

" I know that species!, its a Vulpimancer… what Ben, called Wildmutt."

Bruce and Thaila were running as fast as they can.

"Look! theres a house over there!" Thalia said to Bruce, tired of running.

" Theres no way we are goin to go to that house in the middle of the forest!" Bruce said.

"Then think of a spell!" Bruce said to Thalia.

The Vulpimancer jumped 25 feet off the ground. He was goin towards Thalia.

Thalia screamed "Awakatello Folliget!". Then a huge vine hited the Vulpimancer. Roots, Vines and Plants started attacking the Vulpimancer.

"Great spell" Bruce told Thalia. Thalia didn't answer.

Bruce and Thalia started running and finally finded the way out of the forest.

Note: Chapter 2

Bruce and Thalia were at their apartment.

" I can't believe Lord Bezel, send us to this planet, without letting us use our powers!" Thalia said.

" Lord Bezel is testing us. Lord Bezel thinks that all anodites must be prepare if someone takes our powers. Thats why Anodyne started practicing magic at the first place. Lord Bezel send 100 anodites every year to practice their magic. Lord Bzel knows whats best. " Bruce added.

-piuf-

A white light appear. It was Lord Bezel. The king of Anodyne.

" Lord Bezel? what are you doin here?" Thalia asked. Lord Bezel looked at Thalia.

" I, Lord Bezel, didn't send you here to practice magic. I want you to find the Charms of Bezel. I created them long time ago. The charms were so powerful that every anodite in Anodyne wanted it. They are 5 charms:

The first charm's power is Luck/Probability/Chance. The second charm's power is Reincarnation/Resurrection. The third charm's power is Pyrokinesis/Thermokinesis(Fire,heat). The fourth charm's power is Levitation/Telekinesis. The fifth charm's power is Electrokinesis/Lightning.

The result of such powerful charms caused a war on Anodyne. I had to destroyed them. But the most powerful sorceres in Earth recreated them. They created the 'Keystone of Bezel'." Lord Bezel explained.

Bruce and Thalia were confused and had millions of questions running in their head.

" What do Earth have to do with magic? Thalia asked.

Lord Bezel responded " The first habitants of Earth were sorceres. Humans learned magic by themselves. The sorcerers of Earth were one of the greatest Master Magicians of the universe."

Bruce and Thalia looked surprised.

" Do not let your guard down, a Master Magician like Hex, can take your powers or worst. Use this spell when you feel lost"

Lord Bezel handed a paper to Bruce then disappear. There was a spell: dich fellaum conticus. It could only be used once.

Note: Chapter 3

-next day-

Bruce and Thalia didn't know how to start their 'quest'.

" I just wish Lord Bezel had just lefted us a hint or something!" Thalia screamed.

" Lets meditate" Bruce told Thalia.

-meditating-

(1 hour later)

Bruce and Thalia opened their eyes at the same time. Bruce's eye were blue color mana and Thalia's eye were purple color mana.

Thalia said " Lord Bezel did let us a hint"

"Hex!" They said at the same time.

In the meditating state, Bruce and Thalia were 'connected'. They saw the same thing. They knew were Hex was.

"Lets teleport. if we combine our powers…" Bruce said. Thalia and Bruce holded hands.

"Quis quondam era maflitus, iem feachus has redentergero, quis vent pro has nesquam essei" Bruce and Thalia casted the spell and a blue and purple light appear and they teleported.

There was a large tower like place. Bruce and Thalia knocked the door

-nock nock-

It took minutes for someone to respond. A girl with purple clothe opened the door. " Who dares bother Hex!" the girls said with a angry voice.

"Your Hex?" Thalia said with a sarcastic voice.

"No, Im Hex niece, Charmcaster. ugh I don't know why I am talking to you?" Charmcaster said.

" Listen 'girl' I don't know who you are but I can blow your head off if you don't, walk into your 'tower' and F****** call Hex! Did I make that clear?" Thalia said.

Bruce was "chock".

Charmcaster strechted her arm and shoot a mana beam to Thalia. "Contego!" Thalia screamed a energy shield appear and protected Thalia from the beam. Thalia shoots five mana balls to charmcaster but charm caster dough it.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a magician?" Charmcaster said. "Come in"

-in the house-

"Can I make you some coffee" Charmcaster asked Bruce and a Thalia.

" No, Thanks" Bruce and Thalia said at the same time.

the place was like a libary. Full of books. But they were spell books.

A old man(but no so old) came and said " What do you want" the old man Hex said.

"Wheres the Charms of Bezel?" Bruce said to Hex in a firm voice.

" Destroyed" Hex said and walked away.

"Wait, How can we recreate them?" Thalia said.

"You can't" Hex said.

"Theres gotta be a way" Bruce said.

" Well…" Hex said

Bruce and Thalia knew that Hex was hiding something.

"Theres a way…but is impossible" Hex said.

"Tell me" Bruce and Thalia said at the same time.

" Only the Keystone of Bezel can recreate them. But 'The Elders' keep them can be found if The Elders want it to be found." Hex said.

Bruce and Thalia were confused.

"Who's 'The Elders'?" Bruce ask.

"Magicians like you must know who 'The Elders' are… They are the oldest Master Magicians of the history of Earth. Another name for them can be 'The Immortals'." Hex said.

"How can we find the 'The Elders'" Bruce asked.

"You can't, they find you" Hex said.

Bruce and Thalia were more confused than ever.

"You guys dont seem from here…from Earth" Charmcaster said.

"Were not, we are from Anodine" Thalia said.

"That explain all the mana in room" Charmcaster said with a 'interesting' look.

"Why didn't you tell me Uncle" Charmcaster said to Hex.

"What?" Thalia ask.

"Uncle Hex, can see your true form. He can see anything in disguise" Charmcaster said.

"Oh" Bruce said.

"Where do we start searching" Thalia asked Hex.

"Come."

Bruce,Thalia and Charmcaster followed Hex. They entered a room. There was nothing on the room. Only wood in the center.

"Incendia" Hex casted a spell.

Fire appear. Now theres a bonfire in the room.

Hex throwed a red dust.

"Darkara Dorokey Aghosto" Hex said and a map appear showing were the keystone was.

"This map shows you were the keystone is."

" I though 'it finds you'" Bruce said.

"The Elders… find you" Hex said.

"Right" Bruce said emberass.

-ting tang tong tang-(A bell)

"Ok, its time for you two to go" Hex said.

Hex guide them to the door open it and said "Bye bye".

When they looked back the tower wasn't there.

Note: Chapter four

"Do you remember the map?" Bruce asked Thalia.

"Yes" said Thalia.

Thalia always remember everything.

Bruce and Thalia were walking in the city

"Were exactly is it?" Bruce asked Thalia.

"Two street a headed." Thalia said

Bruce and Thalia walked all the way silent.

"We are here" Thalia said.

There was a store. There were magic items, charms…

"It can't be that easy." Thalia said.

"Well, It is" Bruce said.

Thalia knocked the door -nock nock-

Nobody open.

Bruce and Thalia waited 10 minutes.

A random guy tells them " That store is always close" and the guy left.

" Fellaum quarca Dominiguan" Bruce casted the spell and the door open.

-fium fium-

Three mana balls came from the store and hitted Thalia. Thalia felt to the ground. Bruce quickly started shooting blue mana balls. Thalia stand up and cast a spell " Badicktius Metalurca!". Metal ropes entered the store and wrap the mistirius guy. It was dark, so they couldn't see him. The metal ropes revealed the person. It was a old woman.

"I am Vanessa. But people call Spellbreaker. Or should I say magicians, call me Spellbreaker. But they don't call me the Spell-Breaker for fun. Makata Rompilicus!" The chains exploded.

"Camaflet Vaporis" said Spellbreaker and a thick fog appear.

"Athervo"(Spell to throw an object to the target) Thalia casted the spell and a chair striked Spellbreaker but when the fog disappear Spellbreaker wasn't there.

"OMG" Thalia said.

"What? are u ok?" Bruce asked.

"YES, but the keystone is not here" Thalia said surprised.

"Maybe she have it, I can still smell her mana, I can find her" Bruce said.

Bruce made a blue mana ball. The mana ball started growing and growing. It was absorbing Spellbreaker's mana.

"With this I should find her location… Aparata Nor Bus Rastia" Bruce casted a spell. The location appear in the mana ball.

"Mmm…" bruce murmerd

"What" Thalia asked

"She's still here!" Bruce screamed and Spellbreaker appeared and strethegh her arm. Before she could shoot a mana ball, Bruce screamed "Facio Gravis!". Spellbreaker is brought to her knees with the force of the gravity, unable to move.

"Im a anodite, In Anodine they don't call me 'The Energy Buster' for fun." Bruce says and shoot a mana ball to Spellbreaker's head.

"Seriusly. The Energy Buster?" Thalia said to Bruce.

"Well, I had to invent something cool…" Bruce responded.

Note: Chapter 5

Spellbreaker turned to stone because of the mana ball(She looked like a ). Thalia shoot a energy ball and breaks the "statue". Inside the ''statue'' there was the Keystone of Bezel. It was beautyful. It was red and had black lines.

Bruce and Thalia went to there rented apartment. Bruce went to Thalia went to sleep she turned the keystone of Bezel into a necklace.

-morning-

"Hey" Bruce said to Thalia.

"Hey" Thalia responded.

"Today I'm feeling…mmm… unstoppable " Thalia said.

"You have the Keystone of Bezel as a necklace…those are the effects. It strengthens and increases your natural powers, abilities and skills ten times of their normal value." Bruce responded.

"Tonight,there will be a eclipse. The charms of Bezel can only be recreated in a solar eclipse" Bruce told Thalia.

"We have to go to the highest part of this city. Theres a big mountain. Its the highest place of the city. Its called . At 7:00 pm it will be a full eclipse. Now, lets rest…" Bruce said and went to sleep.

-6:30 pm-

"Wake up, Bruce. Its 6:30, we need to go to " Thalia said waking Bruce up.

"Ok" Bruce said with a sleepy voice.

Bruce and Thalia prepared themselves for all the mana they will need to cast the spell. They were prepared. Bruce started waving his hand and a blue dust started coming a surrounding them. 3 seconds past and they teleported to the top of .

"Look at the moon" Thalia said.

''Look at the sun" Bruce added.

7:25 and Bruce and Thalia were waiting. You could feel all the mana floating in air.

Bruce made a blue mana ball. The mana in the air started getting color. Maybe it was because of Bruce's blue mana.

-clack clack- Branches cracking

Spellbreaker appear from nowhere and shooted a red energy beam at Thalia. Thalia made a energy shield. The energy beam hitted the energy shield. The energy shield cracked. Like a glass.

"Tempestus Impaetus!" Thalia casted a spell and a lightning came from the skies a hitted Spellbreaker. But before it hitted its target, Spellbreaker screamed "contego" and a energy shield appear and protected her. The lightning was so powerful it broke the shield and exploded.

Spellbreaker acted like she was dead.

"Didn't I kill her in the store?" Bruce said to Thalia.

"Well, I don't know but its 7:29" Thalia said.

"Give me the keystone" Bruce said.

Thalia handed Bruce the keystone.

-7:30-

Bruce rises his hand with the keystone and started saying "Barban Hextida Zerzam". The keystone started floating. It was like 50 feets off the ground. The keystone of Bezel started breaking. It broke into five pieces.

-blum blum-

Spellcaster shooted five energy ball to Bruce.

"No!" Thalia screamed and cried.

The charms of Bezel turn into one again, a keystone. But the keystone kept floating. Their was hope.

Thalia's body started glowing pink mana. She was in true form. Anodite Form.

Thalia hitted Spellbreaker with her pink mana hair. Spellbreaker was in the floor, useless. Thalia shooted like twenty mana balls to Spellbreaker.

Bruce didn't have to much mana to do the spell again. Bruce turned to his real form. His body started turning blue. now, he was in Anodite state.

Bruce levitated like 20 feet off the ground and started taking mana of living things around him. Now he jaded all the stregh he needed.

Thalia shooted her last mana ball to Spellbreaker and killed her. She turned into stone.

Bruce started saying "Barban Hextida Zerzam" the keystone turned into five pieces. The charms of Bezel fell to the ground. Bruce took them. He putted the charms of Bezel in his right arm in a line. Bruce streghed his arm and the charms of Bezel started glowing.

"Maybe we can permanently kill Spellbreaker forever with the charms of Bezel" Bruce said.

Bruce shoot a beam but a green mana shield appear. Two old man and one old woman appear.

"We are 'The Immortal'" They said at the same time. They turned young(20 years).

"We'll need her 'stone' body for a spell…We'll take from here..." said the 'The Elders'.

-Pium-

They disappear.

"I think we just met The Elders" Bruce and Thalia said at the same time.

Bruce took off the charms of Bezel and said. " O, Lord Bezel, I give you what you ask because its your command."

-piumf-

Lord Bezel appear. " I knew I could count on you two. Come to Anodine. You two will have a rich life, full of druchoma(Anodite money).

"No Thanks, I'm staying." Bruce and Thalia said at the same time.

"You are?" Bruce and Thalia asked each other.

"Ok…you guys must do something…if you know what I mean."-piuf- Lord Bezel said and disappear.

Bruce and Thalia kiss and eclipse was over.

Note: Please review.


End file.
